


Day 5

by kojafras



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojafras/pseuds/kojafras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun only slightly regrets dating a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



> Sorry this is so short!! I will def write u a longer one for ur bday. Bc vampire xiuhun w/kid is very good.
> 
> (This is part of my [Valentines' Fic Advent](http://kojafras.livejournal.com/12622.html))

Sehun kicks the blanket off, swinging his leg idly off the couch. He knows that in five minutes he’ll be cold again, but he’s overheating at the moment, so the blanket must be gone temporarily. He sighs, head lolling off the cushioned arm, and tries to remember what he’s watching. Some reality show, maybe? On the screen, a young woman is screaming at a flustered older man, so he reconsiders. Perhaps a drama? He checks the time; one in the morning. Sehun nods to himself–it must be a drama.

It’s a Tuesday night, and Sehun’s going to regret staying up this late in the morning, but he has to wait just a little longer, see if _he_ comes. Sehun had put out the call, and he’s never been ignored before, but there’s a first time for everything. And if he was going to be ignored, he supposes this would be the most likely time.

Yawning, he stretches out his legs, arms reaching up above his head before coming to rest on his stomach. A smile pulls at his lips, and he rubs the area covered by his thin sleepshirt. He won’t be able to stay up this long in a couple months–or more likely, he’ll be unwillingly staying up late due to strange pains and an added wait.

The clock reads a minute past one when the window clicks.

The result is instantaneous–one minute Sehun is alone on the couch and then the next, he has a dark-haired man leaning over him, face carefully neutral as he leans down, presses a simple peck to Sehun’s cheek, then pulls back. 

Sehun smiles, throwing his arms around the man’s neck to keep him there. “Minseok,” he breathes, watching as the man’s eyes slide closed at his name. “I was worried you wouldn’t show,” he whispers, worried that if he speaks any louder, the man will disappear. 

“I thought about it,” he answers honestly, eyes still closed. He sighs, and the next moment his eyes are open, glinting in the low light coming from the tv screen. “I know you’re angry with me, but I haven’t…” he trails off, but Sehun understands. The lighter-haired man nods, tugging the loose collar of his shirt down and gasping softly as he feels pinpricks of teeth break his skin before soft lips press onto his skin.

It’s hard to ignore the supernatural once you notice it. Sure, it’s easy to ignore–half the world isn’t even aware that the creatures exist. But Sehun was exposed at a young age–his neighbor was a werewolf, and had even come over to babysit him often. His best friend in high school had been a changeling–and had eagerly revealed that his twin was the child meant to be taken, but his parents raised them both–and one of his close friends had dated a siren, and now they were happily married. He’d even run into a succubus in a bar–which had been an awkward affair after he’d explained he was only interested in men, but they remained friends to this day. The world was filled with the unnatural, and Sehun seemed to attract most of them. Namely, his vampire boyfriend.

They had quite the age gap–eight hundred years or so, but who’s counting?–but it really hadn’t mattered. Minseok had been looking to integrate himself back into society, had been trying for tens of years, but it was only when he’d met Sehun through a friend of a friend that he was successful. Sehun thought the man was delightful–still thinks so–and for some reason Sehun’s still trying to figure out, Minseok had felt the same. They’ve been dating for almost three years now.

Sehun whimpers as Minseok pulls away, relaxing only when the vampire kisses the already healing wound and stays there, lips pressed to Sehun’s neck. 

“Minseok,” Sehun murmurs, voice slicing through the thick tension in the air, “we need to talk.”

Minseok presses one more chaste kiss to Sehun’s neck before pulling away, still not meeting Sehun’s gaze. “Yes. I understand.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. For such an old soul, Minseok is needlessly dramatic. “Hey, I just want to know, before I start throwing punches… did you know? Did you know that this would happen when…” He trails off, knowing that Minseok understands he’s talking about the night, two months ago, when Minseok had forgone a condom and Sehun hadn’t paid it any mind.

Minseok nods.

Sehun slugs him in the shoulder with a readied fist–Minseok doesn’t make mistakes, Sehun had been prepared for this outcome, but it still hurts a little–and the man has the gall to look offended, even reaching up to rub the offended area. He moves away from Sehun, sitting at the other end of the couch. Sehun rolls his eyes. “Come on, both of us know that didn’t hurt.” He sighs. “Anyway, that was for being a giant asshole. Talk to me if you’re going to make a decision like that. Now, tell me why.”

Minseok blinks at him. “I–How did you find out?”

“Well, the throwing up clued me in, not to mention one of my best friends specializes in supernatural medicine.” He sits up, leaning against the arm and letting his legs fill the distance between them. “Also, I have a bump.”

“A bump?” Minseok’s staring at him, gaze unreadable. “There’s a bump already?”

Sehun has to laugh at that, and he readily lifts his shirt to display his seemingly-flat stomach. “Here, feel.” He can’t help but melt as he watched Minseok’s disbelief morph into awe as he lays one hand, and then the other on Sehun’s skin. “The baby has a head now–or, that’s what Luhan said. I went to see him when I realized.” He frowns. 

“I’m sorry,” Minseok whispers, not moving his hands, “I should have told you. I forced you into this.”

Sehun bites his lip. “Actually, um, I knew the consequences as well, that one night. So you shouldn’t feel at fault.” He lays a hand atop Minseok’s and the man meets his eyes. “I just want to know why you would try and do this without talking to me first.”

Minseok bites his lip, eyes still meeting Sehun’s but now shuttered. “I… have this recurring fear. I know that you’re against being turned,” Sehun nods at this, Minseok has asked him time and time again, and his answer has been the same each time. _No_. He can see how much it hurts Minseok, but he’ll stand firm with this decision. “And I respect that. I would never change you against your choice. So, I thought that maybe if I had something of you left behind, maybe it wouldn’t be as hard once you pass.” He sucks in an unnecessary breath, something Sehun has noticed the man doing more as their relationship goes on–Minseok mimicking him. “I might be able to keep going, if I had someone with me.” His voice takes on a strange accent near the end, as it often does when the man becomes emotional. And as much as Sehun loves the way the ancient’s voice caresses the words in a way even time has forgotten, it breaks his heart as well.

Sehun takes the man’s face into his hands, and it’s times like these that the age gap seems nonexistent. “I’m scared too,” Sehun whispers it like a secret, and he can see Minseok’s eyes flash in surprise. “I don’t want to leave you, but I don’t want to live as you do either.” He smiles, a little watery at the edges. “I guess that we’ll just have to treasure the time we have together. And, if that time includes us raising a half-vampire half-human child, then so be it.” 

Minseok wastes no time in pulling the human close and although the man is larger than himself, he manages to fold the mortal in his embrace, carefully hidden away from the rest of the world. “I’ll have to feed less, go back to artificial for a while but that’s fine,” he murmurs into Sehun’s hair as the man grins into his chest. 

Sehun yawns and clenches a fist in Minseok’s loose shirt. “I’m going to sleep now,” he murmurs, getting comfortable. “Please tell me next time you decided to do something drastic.”

Minseok presses a kiss to his head and Sehun can feel the smile on the vampire’s face. Minseok pulls him closer, settling against the back of the couch. His tone is nothing but fond when he leans down to whisper into Sehun’s ear, “Of course, my love.”

And for once, when Minseok thinks of the future, he is happy.


End file.
